Choriick
The choriick is an insectoid creature originally from the planet location not found. Though not sapient, the choriick is among the top predators within its biosphere and is known for both its intelligence and curiosity. Highly mobile and able to manipulate simple objects with their forelegs, choriicks are also covered in a thick layer of fur. This fur serves to trap scents, which the choriick uses for tracking its prey. It is said that a choriick is able to follow a scent several days old across many kilometers, though such rumors remain unconfirmed. While wild choriicks are predatory, highly territorial, and dangerous, several domesticated variants exist that are sometimes kept as pets. Despite this, the choriick is widely considered “creepy” by the galaxy at large and is rarely exported outside Salarian Union space, where the primary market is. Domesticated Choriicks Domesticated choriicks have many traits in common with their feral cousins, such as their intelligence, curiosity, and agility. The domesticated varieties, however, have been bred to be much more docile and friendly. Unfortunately, a side effect of this selective breeding is that these choriicks are surprisingly delicate for an insectoid creature. Domesticated choriicks can be separated into two categories: fancy and rough. The fancy varieties are small and timid, often bonding with only one or two individuals. The fancy choriick is also the most care-intensive of the domesticated breeds, requiring much more personal attention. In addition, fancy choriicks have a list of known genetic disorders and, though treatments for these conditions are available, these disorders add to the overall financial commitment of owning a fancy choriick. The rough variants of the domesticated choriick, in contrast, tend to require much less care. The Vorual Red (the larger of the two recognized breeds) is the most independent of the domesticated choriicks. Known for its loyalty, the Vorual Red is also stubborn and territorial. The Vorual Blue, however, is much more friendly. Its highly energetic nature means that the Blue also requires much more stimulation and exercise than the fancy and Vorual Red, but the Blue is much more suited for families and children. All forms of domesticated choriicks require daily exercise, or they can become destructive or troublesome out of boredom. Choriick Hunt This recreational sport was designed for owner’s and their choriicks. To play, the owner releases a VI controlled ball that has been laced with pheromones specifically built to attract choriicks. The ball will then hide itself in an appropriate location as specified by the VI and user’s preferences. The owner and the choriick, using both scent and a set of vague coordinates uploaded to the owners omnitool, will then hunt down the hidden ball, often with the goal of beating a certain time goal. It is not uncommon to run into balls specifically hidden by other choriick owners in interesting or remarkable locations. These coordinates and the scents of each ball can be downloaded on the community extranet site, “Choriick Hunters”. Posts and threads Pariah explains how a choriick is not a Keeper. Category:Flora and Fauna